dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sadala
is the native planet of the Saiyans. History Universe 7 Planet Sadala is the Saiyans' original home planet, however, the planet is soon destroyed by internal conflict and discord caused by the Saiyans living there. The Saiyans that lived there moved to another planet, Planet Plant, overthrew it and renamed it, Planet Vegeta. Universe 6 Planet Sadala still exists in Universe 6 and Cabba is a Saiyan from the existing planet. According to Cabba, it is ruled by King Sadala who has a strong and prideful personality similar to Vegeta's.The planet is defended by the Sadala Defense Force which is part of the Sadala Army. However the Defense Force generally stays out of the territory controlled by Caulifla's criminal gang due to her strength. When Team Universe 6 lost in the Tournament of Power, Sadala was erased with the rest of Universe 6. It was later restored when the erased universes were restored. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Frieza Race Time Patroller Jierra mentions going on a mission to the Saiyan home world to the Future Warrior. He reveals that due to a history change, the internal conflict that destroyed the planet never occurred allowing the Saiyans to continue living there in peace. As this conflicts with the original history of Planet Sadala of Universe 7, Jierra was reluctantly forced to rekindle the conflict in order to correct history. Despite being a member of Frieza's race, Jierra reveals he feels pretty bad about it despite fulfilling his duty. Planet Sadala is only mentioned and does not actually appear in Xenoverse 2. As part of the Super Pack 1 DLC, Planet Sadala of Universe 6 is referred to as Planet Sadal in the name for Cabba's main skillset, Battle Suit (Planet Sadal). Trivia *Sadala is an anagram of the word "Salad" despite the fact it has an extra "a". **This fits in with the theme of naming Saiyans after vegetables. *Planet Sadala was first revealed in the Dragon Ball Super manga under the name "Planet Salada" (惑星サラダ, Wakusei Sarada), but this was later changed to "Sadala" in the anime, as well as the collected volume of the manga. *When reporting that Saiyans are not originally from Planet Vegeta, the authors of the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files wonder if the original planet of the Saiyans is still around and even call it Planet Saiya."The mysterious "Planet Saiya": Planet Vegeta (formally Planet Plant) was originally the Tuffles' planet, and not the homeland of the Saiyans. The roots of the Saiya are unknown, and all that is recorded is that "the primitive Saiyans drifted to Planet Plant on mysterious spaceships." Perhaps the launching point of these spaceships could possibly itself be the Saiyans' true homeland. And just maybe the Saiyans' home world still exists somewhere in space!? - Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 Gallery vlcsnap-2017-05-24-11h52m33s517.png|Planet Sadala in Universe 6 vlcsnap-2017-05-24-11h59m43s722.png|Sadala in Universe 6 vlcsnap-2017-05-24-11h59m49s173.png|Sadala in Universe 6 vlcsnap-2017-05-24-11h59m55s962.png|Renso's House on Sadala in Universe 6 References Site Navigation es:Planeta Sadala it:Pianeta Sadala pt-br:Planeta Sadala ca:Planeta Salad fr:Planète Sadela Category:Planets Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Places in the Sixth Universe Category:Destroyed Planets